fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi,sometimes going by her married name Kamiya or Yagami, is one of the eight DigiDestined in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 and anime series. She is the bearer of the Crest of Love and is partnered with Biyomon. She is something of a tomboy, but is still a kind-natured and protective girl who takes a sort of 'team mom' type role within the DigiDestined. She is always looking out for the others, even without their knowledge, to the point where her own self-esteem sometimes suffers. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Takenouchi is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE: Animated and Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW). She is the current XCW Women's Champion in her second reign. Background * Series: Digimon Adventure/''Adventure 02'' * Species: Human * Age: 11 (Adventure), 14 (02), 39? (02 Ending) Around her 20s (FWM) * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: (series) 75 lbs. ( FWM) 125 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, CWA (Formerly) XCF * Debut: 1997 * Status: Active * Billed from: Odaiba, Japan * Allies: Taichi Yagami / Tai Kamiya (husband), DigiDestined, Bugs Bunny * Rivals: Digivolution, Misty (friendly), Princess Peach, Nico Robin, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Anna Williams * Twitter: @TheCrestOfLove Professional Wrestling Career Early career The Destined debuted in the latter days of USWA in May 1997, where Tai would capture The USWA Animated World Title in December of that year. He would hold it for five months before dropping it to Linus van Pelt. Sora herself held The Women's Title for a month in June of 1998 before losing it to Eliza Thornberry. USWA management didn't find her to be an exceptional talent at the time and wrote her off as a manager/valet only. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE The Pokémon-Digimon Wars (1998–1999) The group made their debut in October of 1998, and immediately encountered Goldust. The reborn actor licked Sora's cheek, freaking the girl out and causing a match between Goldust and Tai. Kamiya would win, and Sora would be his and Matt's ring accompaniment (a role she would continue through The Attitude Era). In December, she was finally given a match against Eliza Thornberry on RAW is WAR, and after that win she was allowed to be given more wrestling time. Sora and The Destined then got involved in The Pokémon-Digimon Wars and was a major actress in that rivalry. Sora joined in on the vignettes featuring The Destined bashing Pokémon, and she was immediately paired to be rivals with Misty. The quieter, more calm Sora would be put down in promos by the louder, hot-headed Misty in the weeks leading to WrestleMania XV. While at the time Sora would get flustered by these promos and did lose to Misty at WrestleMania XV, she has later cited that it was Misty and their early rivalry that changed her from quiet to the hard training technical hardcore girl she later turned into. Sora would eventually beat Chun-Li for The Women's Title on June 27 of that year, and she feuded with Misty and The Pokémon team for the entire summer. Misty wanted a shot, and Sora was growing more aggressive with Misty since her loss. So it was made into a Women's Title Match in the first ever female Animation Division main event of Monday Night RAW is WAR. The match received hype unprecedented for a female in the company, hype that not even Sailor Moon (the highest paid and longest tenured woman of the division) received at that time. Many saw this as the final proof of both the new guard taking over and the women gaining more respect. Sora and Misty met on the July 10th edition of RAW, and fought to a well praised match for twenty minutes. Sora would pick up the victory after the debut of her blue hard hat into a match; the exhausted Sora, desperate for a way to finish the match, had Mimi Tachikawa distract the referee before she smashed the helmet into the face of Sora for the win. This gave way to another match at SummerSlam, where Sora and Misty fought in a No Holds Barred Match, shades of Misty vs. Moon from the year before. Misty would win the title from her, and then lose it back to Sora in a Ladder Match at Unforgiven the next month. The War's first phase ended after that. Sora would get into a feud with Helga Pataki for a month, which further helped push Sora's toughened persona. Helga was no stranger to hardcore matches or titles, and as such she challenged Sora to a match at No Mercy. But this match ended in a Sora victory, but after this point Helga and Sora's feud merged with Tai and Matt's feud. The Extreme Team (1999–2001) Sora, Tai, and Matt teamed up in an all or nothing Hardcore Match for The Tag and Women's Titles against Arnold & Gerald and Helga. This was the zenith of both feuds, and they each retained after hitting their respective diving maneuvers onto their opponents (Tai with a Diving Headbutt to Arnold, Matt with a Diving Leg Drop to Gerald, and Sora with a Shooting Star Press to Helga). After this point, Sora joined The Extreme Team and was being dubbed The Queen of Extreme. She would also go on to have the longest reign as Women's Champion in The Attitude Era, with seven months under the reign. Sora entered back into the Poké-Digi Wars second phase, and she and Misty were close to coming to blows at No Way Out. Instead, she got into a match with Sailor Moon at the show. Moon stated that while Sora was the big girl on campus at the moment, it was herself who ruled the division. But Sora defeated Moon at No Way Out, and this act was seen as a sort of torch passing of top female status from Moon to Sora. Sora would lose the title at WrestleMania 2000 in a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match versus Misty, Helga Pataki, and Sailor Moon. But post-WrestleMania, Sora and Misty got embroiled in War again over who truly was the top female. Both women beat Sailor Moon, but both could also cite other reasons why they were top stars. Sora teamed with Tai and Matt to take on Ash, Brock, and Misty at Backlash; in the ensuing chaos of the match, Sora's hard hat was used against her as Misty bashed it against her head and picked up the victory. This gave way to Judgement Day, and Sora wanted Misty once more, this time, in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The two cut promos on each other over the course of the weeks leading to the show, with Sora constantly declaring that Misty was always jealous of her success and was tired of dealing with the water trainer. Misty cited Sora as being "full of it" and being too egotistical by thinking she was the best in The WWF by any measure. Sora would go on to defeat Misty in the match as they traveled around backstage and around the city for the entire night. This was a first for the division, as they never received matches with this kind of range before. After this, Sora gained her third Women's Championship at King of the Ring in June of 2000, defeating Misty and Champion Reggie Rocket in No Holds Barred. The pin was made via hard hat smash to Reggie followed by a Brainbuster onto it. Sora would hold the title until SummerSlam when a WrestleMania Ladder rematch, this time featuring Reggie Rocket, was won by Misty in a coincidental repeat of 1999's SummerSlam. Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Like Tai, Sora tends to use a mix of high-flying moves and technical wrestling skills. The writer of XCW likens her style to WWE Hall of Famer Lita. Finishing moves * Arm-trap Crossface – adopted from Tai Kamiya * Heartbreaker (Double Knee Facebreaker) * Shooting Star Press * Spiral Twister (Corkscrew Splash, either off the top or Springboard) * Super Soracanrana (Super Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted, or a counter to a Superbomb) – used rarely Signature moves * Heartstopper (Running Somersault Neckbreaker) * Heart Attack (Cradle Piledriver) * Love Hurts (Over Rotated STS) * Running Shooting Star Press * Soracanrana' '(Frankensteiner or Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) – XCW * Soaring Kick (Backflip Kick) * Spear * Triple Rolling German Suplex combination – adopted from Tai Kamiya Managers * Mimi Tachikawa Nicknames * "The Child / Crestbearer of Love" * "The Red Haired Soaring Heart" (coined by Jim Ross) * "The Extreme Red Head" (coined by Bugs Bunny) Entrance themes * The Digimon Adventures Japanese Theme (WWF; 1997–1998) * The Digimon Adventures US Theme (WWF/E; December 1998 – present) * "Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence and the Machines (XCW) * "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' * CWA Women's Championship (3 times; shortest ever in second reign) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Former Female Champion of the Year (2012) * Couple of the Year (2012) – with Tai Kamiya * Diva of the Year (2012) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment * WWF/E Toon Women's Championship (5 times) Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW Women's Championship (2 times, inaugural, current) Trivia * Sora's blue helmet has decided more title match decisions than any unique foreign item (not a chair, sledgehammer, kendo stick, table, ladder, etc.) in Fiction Wrestling. * Alongside Misty, Sora participated in the Animated Division's only female main event in an episode of Monday Night Raw in 1999 for the WWF Toon Women's Championship, which she won. * Sora had the shortest title reign as CWA Women's Champion in her second reign. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers